The Ultimate evil.
by Destiny of Fire
Summary: Hehe, this is a bit of a cross-over with ff7, based on an enemy you've always known but would never expect...rated pg for VERY minor language in the first chapter, otherwise, it's rated G.


The ULTIMATE EVIL  
  
Important: I do not own the Final Fantasy, LOD, or Chrono Cross characters, or any other things that I mentioned that I don't own like that. This includes songs, shops, and whatever. Dun kill me! (I wish I owned Lloyd though ^_^)  
  
Authors note: More strangeness from me! Yay! Can you believe it, I added some plot to it though! Must be a full moon. Anyway, more Lloyd-huggling, author-craziness, Reno-being-the-best, nutso works from me! Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
(Reno eyed the paper in his hands carefully, and snickered evilly.)  
  
Reno: Hehe! Ex-cell-ent! Rude, you are a GENIUS!!  
  
Rude: (smiles and nods) Yes I am! Glad you noticed.  
  
Elena: Whaaaat? Whatcha guys looking at? Tell mee!  
  
(Reno hands her a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it)  
  
Elena: Reno! You can't make banana splits out of mango's and sell them to stupid idiots! It's wrong!  
  
Reno: Huh? Whoopsy, wrong paper! (smiles weakly, and hands her another piece of paper)  
  
Elena: (raises an eyebrow) What? Your going to create a radio show, and offer people a grand prize of a toonie, with a toll of five dollars per call?  
  
Rude: (grins)  
  
Destiny: Hehe! (sings ear-shatteringly bad) The toonie-winning-show! Toonie- winning-show! Toonie-winning! Toonie-winning! Toonie-winning shooooooooooow!  
  
Reno: (takes fingers out of ears, and looks agrilly at the paper) DAMMIT! Stupid paper!!  
  
Rude: (gives Elena paper) This is it.  
  
Elena: (looks at it) Hmm.(grins) Hehehe! Alriiiight! This is actually really smart.  
  
Reno: I know, I'm a genius.  
  
Rude: I made it up!  
  
Reno: Er.hehe.the thing about that is.er.I HAVE RED HAIR! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Elena: (anime "woinks")  
  
Reno: Hehehe.I'm beautiful.  
  
Rude: Hehehe.I'm bald.  
  
Elena: You're both nuts.  
  
Reno: You noticed?  
  
(Destiny sits in a comfortable leather chair, listening to a diskman (Oh, the beauty of burning CD's)  
  
Destiny: (sings) I still hear you screaming, Where Do I Hide?  
  
Lloyd: Um.who are you?  
  
Destiny: (puppy eyes) Don't you recognize me, Lloydy?  
  
Lloyd: (eyes widen) Noooo! Not you! AHHHHH! (tries to run away, and gets lunged at by Destiny) Whoa.!  
  
Shana: (laughs)  
  
Dart: Um.where are we?  
  
Destiny: Huh? (looks up from huggling Lloyd ((told ya!)) and looks around. Laughs embarrassedly) Hehe.er.umm.  
  
(suddenly, everyone from LOD is in.Albert's castle, why not?)  
  
Albert: Technically, this isn't EVERYONE from LOD, if so, everyone in the world would be vacated in my residence which is, obviously to the intelligent mind, impossible.  
  
Destiny: Whuzzuh? Shut up Albert, your confusing.  
  
Albert: (sighs) Okay.  
  
Destiny: (huggles Lloyd and stands up) So.um.what's.new?  
  
Lavitz/Rose/Lenus/Lloyd: I'm dead.  
  
Shana: I'm married.  
  
Dart: I'm stupid.  
  
Kongol: Kongol fell in water.  
  
Haschel: Kongol fell in the water.  
  
Melbu Frahma: I farted.  
  
Miranda: (would talk, but was killed by the stench that is Melbu Frahma)  
  
Destiny: Riiiiiight. (glares at Melbu Frahma and hisses like a cat) Stupid Melbu Frahma, killing my Lloydy pants.grr.  
  
Lenus: Um.Lloyd.  
  
Lloyd: (wimpers) Save.me.  
  
Destiny: (sings) I hear you calling! Calling for me out in the night!  
  
Meru: Hehehe! (sings) But it's all bad, and I know that..  
  
Destiny: (grins)  
  
Melbu Frahma: (farts)  
  
Miranda: AGH!!! (dies again)  
  
Lloyd: So.er.what IS the plot of this story, Des?  
  
Destiny: I don't know! (grins)  
  
All: (anime woinks)  
  
Destiny: Hehehe! I said that I would participate, so the god of Fanfics said I'm not aloud to know the plots.  
  
Lenus: God of fanfics? (glares at Destiny, not liking her because she stole Lloyd)  
  
(A big purple Platypus with giraffe spots and a little triangle on it's head like whatsisface the teletubby appears)  
  
Platypus with giraffe spots and a little triangle of it's head like whatsisface the teletubby: I am the God of Fanfics.  
  
Lenus: (woinks)  
  
God of Fanfics: I must go now, someone is attempting yet ANOTHER Aeris ressurection fic. Eek! Nooo!! Not another Tifa-versus-Aeris thing!!  
  
Lloyd: Um.Lenus. I PROMISE I'll get to back to you once this dumb fic is over and Destiny leaves me alone.  
  
Destiny: (cries) Don't you love me Lloydy pants?  
  
Lloyd: I love Lenus.I think. (grins) pretty weird pair-up, huh?  
  
Destiny/Lenus: (grin)  
  
Haschel: Time for my momentary pointless observation! (thinks hard) There are two L's in Lloyd's name. Destiny of Fires initials are DOF!! HEHEHEHE!! Meru does NOT have silver hair, she has blue hair. All the Winglies have grey robes, minus the important ones.  
  
Albert: 0.o Right.  
  
Haschel: (grin)  
  
God of Fanfics: Alright Destiny, it is time for your plot to present itself. (disappears)  
  
(A big, ugly, disgusting, horrible, yucky wheatie appears)  
  
Wheatie: Poof! Bluckaduckadingawingapoo!  
  
Meru: Huh?  
  
Destiny: I wonder what kinda plot this is.  
  
Elena: We are the biggest GENIUSES ever!!  
  
Reno: (noddles ((not to be mistaken for Noodle)) and grins) Freeing the ancient spell holding the wheaties from destroying the world, then sending them to the Legend of Dragoon world was sooo smart!  
  
Rude: I am soooo smart.  
  
Hojo: What was the point?  
  
Reno: We don't like the LOD world.  
  
Elena: Miranda said I was fat!  
  
Rude: Lavitz said I was bald!  
  
Reno: Umm.you are bald.  
  
Rude: It's the thought that counts!! GEEZ!!  
  
Gay guys from Honeybee manor (shudder, poooor Cloud): Boo! Bluckaduckawingadingapoo! RARR!!!!  
  
Reno/Rude/Elena: AHHH! RUUUUN!!! (run away)  
  
((Author note: This is not a dumb gay joke. Those dudes give me the creaps!!))  
  
Hojo: What's the problem? (grin)  
  
God of Fanfics: (shudders) Ewww.Hojos a friggin weirdo.  
  
Hojo: Yup!! (big toothy grin) Hey.wait a second.  
  
Wheatie: Bluckaduckawingadingapoo!  
  
Haschel: What does that mean?  
  
Wheatie: Um.(thinks hard) uh.shuttap! (clears throat) I am Stupeed Azzwhole, or stupeed for short.  
  
Lenus: (sniggers)  
  
Stupeed: What? Why are you laughing? It's a perfectly dignified name! HEY!!! What's your name?  
  
Lenus: (proudly) Lenus!  
  
Stupeed: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (is calm, then looks at her and laughs again) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Lenus: (growls)  
  
Kongol: What Stupid wheatie want? Me want sit on you!  
  
Stupeed: You wouldn't!  
  
Kongol: (sits on Stupeed.)  
  
Stupeed: Fair enough. (looks stupid) I am the Grand Exulted Leader of the Ravenous Colony of Killer, World Eating Wheaties! I am going to TAKE OVER YOUR WORLD!! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Lloyd: (stares)  
  
Miranda/Meru/Lenus: (laugh hysterically)  
  
Destiny: Ooh! Fun!  
  
Stupeed: (woinks) I AM TERRIFYING!!! TREEEEEMBLE!!!!  
  
Thunder: BOOM!  
  
Stupeed: MUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
(Suddenly, a bazillion wheaties appear)  
  
Wheaties: MUAHAHAHA!! PREPARE TO DIIIIE!!!  
  
Lloyd: (gulps)  
  
Lavitz: Hehehe.(smiles weakly) what's the worst they can do?  
  
(Stupeed jumps on Kongols head, and begins pouring magic into his mind)  
  
Kongol: I am your servant.  
  
Stupeed: HEHEHEHE!! TREMBLE BEFORE MEEEE!!!  
  
Lavitz: Damn, I just HAD to say it, right?  
  
Kongol: (dances like a ballarina) Kongol is beautiful.  
  
Rose: Make him stoooop!!!  
  
Stupeed: You can't. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I am all powerful, and I will destroy you all!!! 


End file.
